1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural component for mounting in a lower region of a motor vehicle bumper arrangement or bumper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bumper arrangements or bumper assemblies on modern motor vehicles are generally complex assemblies as the bumper arrangements have to meet a variety of requirements simultaneously, e.g., in terms of a favorable coefficient of air resistance, optical individualization of the vehicle or effective impact protection for pedestrians in order to meet current accident prevention requirements.
Document DE 199 21 480 A1 describes a front spoiler for a motor vehicle. The front spoiler can be extended in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in order to be able to adapt the so-called overhang angle β to a desired value, with the aim of combining good all-terrain performance by the vehicle with an effective impact protection for pedestrians.
Document DE 43 07 837 A1 discloses a transverse carrier arrangement for a front bumper of a motor vehicle which is intended to absorb the impact forces caused by an accident. The transverse carrier arrangement comprises two carrier profiles extending parallel to one another which are designed in their dimensions and arrangement with one another such that, on the application of force, one of the two carrier profiles is subjected to so-called inverted deformation. The deformation energy acting in this case helps to absorb the impact forces of an accident.
Document DE 199 12 272 shows a bumper arrangement which comprises a transverse carrier and a transverse bar provided underneath the transverse carrier. The transverse carrier is attached to longitudinal carriers on the vehicle body via spacer brackets, the transverse carrier and/or the spacer brackets being subdivided, at least in parts, into at least two deformation areas with different force levels, located one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. However, a disadvantage of this bumper arrangement is that rigidity in a direction at right angles to the transverse carrier or transverse bar is higher in an area adjacent to the transverse bar, i.e. in a lower region of the bumper arrangement, and thus involves a greater risk of fracture to the lower leg of a pedestrian.
Document EP 1 046 546 A1 discloses a bumper on a motor vehicle, wherein the mechanical properties of the bumper are adapted to effective impact protection for pedestrians. Specifically, the bumper has greater rigidity in its lower region than in its upper region. Thus, the impact force in the event of a collision with a pedestrian is concentrated on the lower region of the bumper. A disadvantage of this is that an undesirably high local concentration of force may be produced in the pedestrian's leg area, once again involving an undue danger of fracture.
A number of conventional bumper systems have the disadvantage that they do not meet, or only partly meet, the complete list of points of the current European regulations on pedestrian safety, i.e. the so-called EURO NCAP. In particular, some known bumper systems are so rigid in the event of frontal impact with a pedestrian, as a result of solid transverse carrier elements or the like, that the breakage force in the region of the lower leg is exceeded.